The present disclosure relates to chairs. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to foldable chairs.
Foldable chairs of the A-frame variety typically have a pair of front and rear legs, or a pair of front and rear frames formed into U-shaped stands, connected with a seat that is normally pivotally and/or rotatably mounted to the front and rear legs or frames. A backrest may be mounted at or near an upper end of the front legs. The chair generally has a structure such that as the front and rear legs or frames are moved toward each other, pivoting, linking, rotating and/or sliding members permit the seat to rotate toward the backrest and the chair folds into a generally flat configuration. Upon unfolding, the pivoting, linking, rotating or sliding members permit the chair to be secured with the front and rear legs spread apart in an unfolded, in-use position.